An individual contact profile provided on a user device (e.g., a smartphone) may include personal data, such as a name, an image, an email address, an email account identifier, a company name, a job title, social media account information, or the like associated with an individual contact. In some instances, a user of the user device may encounter a person (e.g., sees the person at a meeting, is introduced to the person, or the like) that the user has never encountered or has met before but cannot remember. In such instances, the user device may not include any information about the person, and the user may attempt to identify the person and obtain information about the person, with the user device, by searching the Internet for information about the person. However, without adequate clues about the identity of the person (e.g., a name tag on the person, an attendee list at a meeting, or the like), identification of the person is almost impossible.